


lost (again) and found

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: "And this, kids, is why we still don't let Lincoln get a goldfish." --Daisy Johnson, pt. 3





	lost (again) and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).

> Prompt: "I fucked up."

“I fucked up.”**  
**

The entire team turned to see Lincoln clutching the doorway of the common room, face pale. “I fucked up,” he repeated, voice cracking. “You guys gotta help me." 

"What’d you do?” Bobbi snorted. “Commit murder? Sleep with a subject?” She looked around the room with horror. “You slept with one of us?”

"Gross,” “Oh, god no,” “Never in –” “No offense, Lincoln –” “I don’t swing that way, but even if I did –”

“I lost Dumpling." 

The entire room went rigid. "You did _what, _mate?” Hunter asked. “One more time. Just to check. You lost the bloody dog.”

“I, I, I don’t know!” Lincoln threw his hands in the air. “One second he was whistling away in his little doggy bed, I went to the damn bathroom, and then when I got back, he was gone!" 

More silence. "Daisy’s in Antigua,” Coulson said finally. “We have four hours until she gets back. Finding that dog is our top priority.” They wouldn’t dare upset Daisy like this. Not when Dumpling meant so much. 

“Alright, pair up, spread out, comms on,” Mack said, standing. “Search and rescue. Reconvene here in three hours if no one finds him." 

"Sir, yes, sir!” Bobbi and Hunter saluted obnoxiously, and it was with laughs that they began to search the base. It was soon clear, however, that Dumpling was nowhere to be seen. 

“I told you, I already checked there,” Elena said when Mack peered into the showers for a third time. “And you already checked there.”

“You never know!” Mack defended. “He’s a dog, not Fitz sleeping.”

“Oi!” Fitz yelled. 

“Sorry, Fitz,” May called. Wearily, she slapped open the door to Daisy’s bunk, groaning when she saw Dumpling snoozing on the covers. “CAMPBELL!”

“You found him?!”

“You didn’t think to check Daisy’s room first?!" 


End file.
